


[podfic] a previous engagement

by mardia, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, ITPE 2016, Podfic, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “You’ll be the target of every fortune-hunter in the country, of course,” Lady Phasma said dismissively, while Finn stared at the sheaf of papers in his lap.

  (Originally posted on Tumblr for the prompt, Finn/Rey regency AU.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a previous engagement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034767) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Regency AU, Tumblrfic

 **Length:**  00:08:42  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(SW-TFA\)%20_a%20previous%20engagement_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) **paraka** , for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123056.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
